An Encounter of the Fates
by BadGuyNuka
Summary: Honey and Takashi go to the beach and so do Hatori and Momiji Sohma. This chance encounter brings about joy and tears.


**Notes: **Hello, welcome to my first crossover. It is Mitsukuni Haninozuka meeting Momiji Sohma. It is a little strange and so it is rough around the edges. This is like a whole new world of writing for me as I have never done something like this before, or even thought about it. This will say competed but I may go on later, adding another chapter. Oh, and if there are any typo's blame my lovely editor Shayan Shocohian.

* * *

"Come on Haru chan! This is the only time we've spent together since we graduated, and this is Takashi's last day in Japan for the week! Let's go to Okinawa!" The small Mitsukuni said twirling Haruhi around by one arm. Haruhi smiled and patted Honey on the head.

"Sorry Honey Sempai, I can't. I have to help out my dad at work." Haruhi said with a sigh, she would much rather go to Okinawa than spend the day in a transvestite bar helping her dad. However, she would do it, for him. Honey sighed.

"Okay Haru chan. But, next time you got to come with us, 'kay?" Honey asked still joyous to be going to Okinawa. Haruhi nodded and decided she didn't mind when Honey hugged her. She patted his head once again and then turned to leave.

"Honey Sempai, be sure to have enough fun for me, and Mori Sempai, you have fun too." She spoke before heading down the street. Honey put his hands on his hips and nodded happily. Then he left for his ride to Okinawa.

"Yay! We're going to the beach! Isn't this great Hatori!" Momiji said jumping on Hatori's shoulders. The dark haired man nodded.

"Yes, it's good Akito is letting us out for once. The Ootori family was very kind to invite us to their private beach." Hatori spoke softly while he walked with the blonde on his shoulders. Momiji giggled.

"Yeah, their the family are the ones who keeps track on Akito's health right?" Momiji asked a little curious. He was right, the Ootori had been working with the Sohma's to keep Akito's health up. They welcomed the Sohma household to their spa's and health center's free of charge.

"Yes Momiji." Hatori said. The sun was high in the sky, the air was fresh and the streets were empty. Soon they reached the beach, and a fate encounter started. The men stared at each other and at the same moment Hatori and the other dark haired, tall man bowed. "Hello. My name is Hatori Sohma and this is Momiji. We were invited here by Yoshio Ootori." Hatori said in a low voice. The likeness of all four was shocking.

Both Hatori Sohma and Takashi Morinozuka were very tall, lean, manly, silent, dark eyes and dark hair. Mitsukuni Haninozuka and Momiji Sohma were both much older than they looked, they had blonde hair, brown eyes, were very childish, and they loved cute things and bunnies. But what Honey and Mori didn't know, the men they ran into had a secret, and it would be the greatest discovery for Honey.

"Hi!" Honey giggled and skipped up to Momiji who smiled back. "I'm Mitsukuni and this is Takashi! Call me Honey if ya want though! We are friends with the Ootori family and our friend Kyoya let us come here." Honey introduced himself and his best friend.

"Cool! How old are you?" Momiji asked as he and Honey circled around each other. "I'm 16, I'm in my third year of high school!" he said to the equally cute blonde.

"Hehe, I am 19, I just graduated." Honey said looking up. Momiji was taller than Honey, though Honey was older. They smiled at each other.

"Wow! Lookie Hatori! He's so cute!" Momiji said pointing. Honey giggled sweetly. Hatori looked over to Takashi and sighed.

"Momiji, it's rude to point. Sorry about this." Hatori said. Momiji and Honey both giggled and examined each other, paying no attention to their taller friends.

"No it's fine." Takashi said. "I am going to head over to the ice cream cart Mitsukuni, would you like any thing Momiji?" Takashi asked. Both the smaller boys looked up, wide-eyed and happy.

"Yeah! Strawberry and chocolate!" Momiji said. Honey looked at Momiji and smiled widely! Honey and Momiji shared their similar interests in cute things, strawberries, and of course… BUNNIES! "Hey Hatori! We're gonna go down to the water. Be back in a while." Momiji said and the boys turned away.

"Hey Honey~ What'cha know about the Chinese Zodiac?" The younger, yet taller blonde asked. Honey wiggled his toes in the water while he thought. The other men were up on the beach watching the two boy's they cared for have fun.

"Well… I know what my parents used to tell me. I thought it was cute, but dad doesn't like cute things so I never got into it." Honey said. Momiji smiled.

"That's too bad. For a long time I hated the zodiac… But I love it now. What was your favorite animal?" Momiji asked. He wanted to tell Honey about his curse, but of course, that was out of the question.

"The rabbit~ I have a bunny at home, and his name is Usa chan. Oh, so why didn't you like it?" Honey questioned. The two boys were very curious of each other. Before he could answer Honey's question a call came from up the beach.

"Momiji! Come say Hi!" Hatori called out. The boys looked back to see three more people joining the original two. A bight orange haired boy, a light silver haired boy, and a young woman. Momiji got up motioning for Honey to come with him.

"Hi! Tohru Honda, this is my new friend Mitsukuni Haninozuka. Honey, this is my very good friend Tohru. The grumpy looking one is Kyo and the shy one is Yuki. Yuki and Kyo are my cousin's. Tohru is their housemate." Momiji introduced more of his friends. Honey bowed.

"Well you two are quite the likeness." Tohru said, her voice soft and calm. Kyo and Yuki were glaring at each other and it worried Honey a tad. "Oh, you look a little concerned. Don't worry about those two, they fight, but it's normal." Tohru whispered to Honey. A little relief came to him; he then had a smug thought, that he could kick both the boy's asses.

"Hehe, nah, I was just thinking about how they look like they need someone to spar with. I am a black belt in Karate. And Takashi is a Kendo master." Honey explained. Soon the four men got to talking rapidly about fighting, Hatori was not as violent but still, he seemed to be having a good time.

"Hey Tohru, wanna go for a walk with Honey and I?" Momiji asked. Tohru nodded and they headed out down the beach. "Honey loves bunnies Tohru." Momiji started to explain his reasons for pulling Tohru away from the others. "Um… This probably isn't smart… But I mean, the Ootori's know about us, so since Honey is very close with their family I think I can tell and trust him." Momiji said, Honey was very confused now.

"What! Momiji! We don't want Hatori to have to make Honey forget about you two meeting!" Tohru said. She was flailing about in worry now, as was her way.

"Please… He seems like he could love me like you do! Tohru! I don't have many friends, please… Hug me." Momiji said. Tohru stopped and nodded and without thinking, the two friends hugged. A puff of smoke filled the air and then Honey saw Tohru, a girl he had just met, holding a bunny. The bunny of a friend he has just made.

"Oh my gosh!" Mitsukuni said! Momiji filled with worry that he had made the wrong choice! "YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!" Honey yelled in excitement as he grabbed Momiji out of Tohru's arms. Honey spun Momiji around in his arms.

"You really think so!" Momiji said happily. Tohru smiled at the boys and giggled. Momiji hopped around in Honey's hands.

"Oh my gosh! YOU TALK TOO!" Honey screamed super excited. Tohru giggled at the two as they went on about how cute Momiji was. She thought to herself about how these two could be best friends… But then she felt sad, as she knew, Hatori would erase Mitsukuni's memory.

"Um, you boy's keep walking… I am gonna go and keep Hatori busy, while you two have some more time together." Tohru said with sadness in her voice. Momiji looked at Tohru and jumped in to her arms, extending the transformation time, in the process of hugging a girl again.

"Tohru, don't be sad, it'll work out!" And Momiji then planted a sweet bunny kiss on Tohru's cheek. Momiji then jumped back at Honey. Tohru left, hopeful yet sad, hoping nothing bad would happen to the boy she had met.

Momiji and Honey sat together for a little while, Momiji explained about the curse and his life, about his mom and Akito. Honey said it was sad, and of course, the Sohma secret was completely safe with him. Momiji sat in Honey's lap and they looked at the sun set over the ocean.

With another poof, there Momiji was, naked, and on his friends lap. "Haha!" Honey laughed. The two looked at each other and without thinking, their lips pressed together. "Oh…" Honey said as Momiji pulled away. They looked at each other, the bunny boy still naked from his transformation. Both of their eyes shined in the dim sunlight and they went in for another kiss, Honey's hands wrapping up around his Bunny boy's shoulders.

"Honey…" Momiji said pulling away. "I'm sorry! I don't know what came over me!" Momiji said sounding older than he normally did. Honey shook his head and pulled his friend closer again.

"Don't be. If my memory get's erased then why be sad about kissing?" Honey giggled. He was scared about losing his memory, but he wanted to make his time worthwhile. They went back to letting their lips work with each other.

A while past, it was dark now, and Momiji had dressed. The two boys looked at each other, entwined their fingers, and walked off into the night, back to their friends.

When they got back… Hatori was standing over Takashi, whom was laying on the ground, unconscious. He looked to Momiji and Honey… "Boys… I called Akito. I am so sorry… Say good bye." Hatori said and looked to the others. Kyo picked up Takashi.

"Yuki… I hate to work with you… But take him back to the Ootori's home with me, then they can have some time…" Kyo said. "Tohru, come on." Kyo motioned. Tohru sighed and looked to Honey who was hiding behind Momiji. She waved and walked off with the three boys.

"How come Takashi was asleep?" Honey asked. "And… Why… I can keep a secret." He said. Momiji sighed and hugged Honey, kissing him on the cheek.

"Smile Honey! We can meet again! You just won't remember me, or my secret, or the time we had on the beach! Don't cry." Momiji said kissing him again. "Come on. Smile." He said and then lifted the older boy's chin. "Bye." And Momiji stepped away. Hatori walked up and then it was over, quick.

When Honey woke up he was in the normal guest room in Kyoya's vacation home. He looked to Takashi, happy to see the man he loved, not remembering what happened. He sat up and yawned. "How'd I get here?" He wondered to himself. But the Sohma secret was safe, and he was oblivious. All was good for Honey. But Momiji was sad…

Momiji stood on the beach looking at the house he left his new friend in. "We'll meet again."


End file.
